


名姝AU《野兔》一发完·🚗

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: ⚠️小妈，偷情，半强迫，洛可可女装，初夜





	名姝AU《野兔》一发完·🚗

Thor·laufeyson出生于一个落没的贵族世家，18世纪的伦敦繁华和脏污并存，宗教与法庭擎制。他昏愚腐败的父亲站错了队，laufeyson家族便被吞噬得只剩一个空壳。

“你流淌着laufeyson高贵的血统，”laufey苍老浑浊的眼珠盯着他唯一的后嗣，“你是天生的贵族，Son，这是你的使命。”

Thor人生的前18年都被这句话诅咒着，他本该是一位优秀俊美的贵族alpha，拥有绸缎般的金发和海洋般的眼睛，高大的体魄如雕塑般完美。

这不是laufey赐予的，连造物主都怜悯着Thor被浪费挥霍的天赋。

那时的伦敦，有五分之一的omega都靠卖淫为生。女仆一年的酬劳是5英镑，而上流人士的情妇则能有500英镑的合法收入。

Thor从有记忆起，就在富丽堂皇的老宅中见过许多风尘妓子。男人，女人，少妇，落魄舞者……他的父亲只是性癖卑劣的上流人士之一。

贵妇热衷于替丈夫搜罗情人，以此在社交圈中自我标榜；公爵与法官勾结获得授权，从街头绑架关押处女，她们连尸体都不知所踪。

18岁的时候，Thor心里还有几分热情和天真。他从郊外散心回来，汗津津地将马鞭扔给管家，蹑手蹑脚地溜回卧室。

经过书房的时候，Thor听见了奇怪的声音，像动物濒死前的喘息，从被猎人踩扁的喉咙里一下下地挤压出来，还有沉重的家具在木地板上拖曳颤动的响声。

Thor悄悄靠近虚掩的门，看见的场面足以扭曲摧毁他尚未定型的人格。

他的父亲趴在一具苍白削瘦的身体上耸动腰胯，松垮皮肉上的老年斑贴着少年淡粉色的，晃动着的大腿。

那个omega浮夸淫荡地高声呻吟，仿佛正在和太阳神阿波罗翻云覆雨，而不是一个浑身棺材板味的老酒鬼。

富有的老酒鬼。

男妓躺在书桌上一颤一颤地扭过头，看着门缝外的Thor勾了勾唇，年轻美艳的面孔像一株极盛将衰的玫瑰。

18岁的Thor冲回卧室干呕了很久，然后大病一场，直到伦敦阴湿的雨季彻底过去。

他变得偏激而虚伪，用一文不值的贵族头衔跻身上流社会，迷人的魅力让Thor的追随者趋之若鹜，laufeyson这个姓氏再一次成了权力和财富的象征。

Thor厌恶着这一切，权贵、金钱、性、美貌、妓子……这就是一个怪圈，所有陷进泥潭的人都难逃其责。

但他从中生长，也注定腐烂于此。

直到Thor二十三岁那年，他遇见了伦敦艳名远播的名姝，Loki。

这个omega像是被雅典娜从冰雪里捧出的尤物，狂热而污浊的爱欲都无法染脏他的一丝吐息。

Loki在妓院长大，却像珍宝般被娇养教导，他笔下的诗篇才华横溢，妓子被包装成了高雅脱俗的贵族。

“只要他愿意，他能用下半身征服整个世界。”南方慕名而来的皮革商在Thor耳边嘀咕，笑得心照不宣，“上帝啊，哪怕是伊万四世也会甘愿跪在他的两腿之间。”

Thor不屑地哼笑一声，再美丽的皮相都能明码标价，这场荒诞盛大的初夜拍卖不过是那个omega注定的宿命。

年轻的贵族彬彬有礼地退席，绕过花园走向自己的马车。Thor喝了些酒，以至于那只漂亮的野兔撞进怀里时，alpha险些抱着他一起跌在墙上。

是Loki，Thor无端地笃定，只能是他。

Thor低头看着那双诡谲灵动的绿眼睛，青年修长的骨架被套在洛可可风格的浮夸裙装里，omega慌乱地打量了他一眼，抓着厚重的裙摆“嗒嗒嗒”地跑远了。

他跑去哪儿？谁会穿着高跟细靴逃跑？

Thor被这场戏剧性的偶遇逗乐了，他踱步到长廊，果然看见那只野兔很快被妓院的人抓住，押送回即将被夺去初夜的房间。

如果不是laufey一掷千金地买下了Loki，Thor顶多为这个倔强独特的美人惋惜片刻也就作罢。

不止是初夜，72岁的laufey买走了Loki的卖身契，并大张旗鼓地宣告要与他成婚，哪怕自己的儿子都比这位名姝大了5岁。

谁都知道酗酒痴呆的老laufey已经无福消受美人恩了，这场一个月后的婚礼成了伦敦城的笑料和谈资，没有人会去参加，Thor作为儿子大概是唯一无法缺席的宾客。

“这可是全伦敦最美丽诱人的继母，”友人幸灾乐祸地搭着Thor的肩膀调笑，“希望你的道德标杆还管用。”

Thor没吭声，他不觉得一只野兔能翻出天来。老laufey活不了多久，到时候他把这个不伦不类的继母往修道院里一塞就完事。

Loki很快被妓院的人感恩戴德地送来了老宅，他没再穿着女裙，墨绿镶边的黑金骑装显得18岁的omega英姿飒爽。

Thor懒得去想他和laufey之间的龌龊事，老家伙哪怕性无能了也有其他玩法。但alpha鬼使神差地住回了老宅，甚至有些期待能从书房的门缝里看见些什么。

Loki安静得像个幽灵，如果不是他本身太过夺目迷人，Thor都无法发现这栋建筑里多了一个住客。

laufey已经老得路都走不动了，Thor暗自窥视的书房里总是燃着温暖的壁炉，omega用冷清悦耳的嗓音一页页读着书，如果忽视laufey色眯眯地摸着他的手背和面颊，仿佛Loki才是那个孝顺尽责的儿子。

就这样？Thor反倒有些失望，他认定了这世上越漂亮的东西就越恶心，迟早有一天会本性毕露。

alpha在那晚做了个梦，梦里他回到了十八岁，书房里男妓的面孔居然变成了Loki，悲伤绝望地看着门外的少年。

救救我……你为什么不救我？

那只从Thor怀里溜走的野兔哭泣着诘问，他为什么不救Loki？

梦还在继续，Thor变成了书房里纵欲淫乱的施暴者，他疯狂地撕开Loki的衣服，在omega的哭泣求饶中挺身贯穿。

高贵的名姝被野兽玷污，alpha羞耻卑劣地在那具美妙的身体里射精，在他年轻的继母怀中高潮……

我为什么要救你？你嫁给了laufeyson家族，你是我的。

Thor浑身冷汗地惊醒，抓着领口无声地粗喘颤抖。他才是那个畜生，血脉里继承着令人作呕的下流和卑鄙。

alpha换了衣裤和睡袍，终于在窗外闷热的夜雨中闻见了一丝不寻常的甜腻。Thor提着灯走过长廊，心脏狂跳得像当年撞破秘密的18岁少年。

他找到了这场春梦的始作俑者。

伦敦名姝成了浑身湿汗的艳鬼，纠缠着被褥瘫软在床上，间歇亮起的雷电把omega羊脂般的皮肤照得透明泛红，墨绿丝绸的睡袍下，两条修长赤裸的大腿互相摩挲。

Loki发情了。

野兔终于发现了入侵者，惊慌失措地蜷缩在床角拼命后退，甚至“咕咚”一声掉了下去，抱住膝盖抬头瞪着他的继子。

“laufeyson先生…”Loki的声音沙哑暧昧，也许是Thor自己心思龌龊，“请离开，你很无礼……”

修养良好的贵族alpha当然知道体面的做法，但Thor蹲了下来，借着灯光欣赏omega罪孽滔天的容貌。

“你不能呆在地上，Loki，这也很无礼。”

美艳太过，就是罪孽。Loki生错了命格，他早晚会被虎视眈眈的豺狼饿鬼分食染指，容颜苍老后成为暗巷里廉价的娼妓。

“你应该礼貌地向我求助，而不是傲慢地赶走一位好心的贵族alpha。”

Thor想起了早逝的母亲，如果她没有生那场重病，也许如今会是风韵犹存的贵妇，美丽的omega唯有命足够好，才能在乱世中保有尊严。

“抱歉……多谢。”alpha颠倒是非的说教显然唬住了金丝笼中的名姝，Loki小声地回礼，尽量把自己缩得愈发渺小，想要远离从身后抱着他的alpha。

在妓院长大的omega太熟悉这种眼神了，目的性强烈，欲望如燎原之火般在他们相触的皮肤上燃起。

omega甜腻的冷香在吐息间浮动，Thor捏着Loki的下巴让他扭过头，指腹下的皮肤细腻光滑，皮革商说名姝自幼用羊奶沐浴，alpha的质疑不攻自破。

Loki攥紧了枕头，“妈妈”没有教过他该不该在买家的儿子意图乱伦时反抗。

那些落在omega身上的鞭子永远在逼他服从，要他讨好每一个进入自己身体的alpha，勾引任何会付钱的顾客。

野兔漂亮的绿眼睛不懂得隐藏慌张无措的心思，Loki在下一道雷电骤然炸响时猛地闭上了眼睛，alpha终于遵从本能扑食了肥美的珍馐。

“不嗯…please……”Thor的动作很重，摁着Loki的肩膀让他面对面地被alpha压在身下，狂乱粗暴的吻一碰上羊脂般的皮肤就留下了红痕。

Thor的灵魂分裂成了两瓣，一半在嘶吼着侵略占有放纵，另一半在拷打着自己的道德和良心。

他把Loki弄哭了，矜贵的名姝没有见识过壮年alpha的凶悍，吓得瞪大了眼睛一动不动，半张着被Thor吻肿的嘴唇湿漉漉地发抖。

“别怕Loki，别怕……”Thor再一次从绮梦里惊醒，抚着Loki的脖颈安抚他，“我不会伤害你，别这样看着我，Loki……”

alpha手忙脚乱地系回omega被自己扯散的睡袍，抱着Loki小声地道歉，Thor觉得自己疯了，他居然对一个被包装成贵族的男妓低声下气地乞求原谅。

“请不必道歉，laufeyson先生。”Loki转了转被捏疼的手腕，垂着密长的睫毛心思难辨，“你对我做什么都不必道歉，你是个好人。”

“我差点强暴你，”Thor侧躺着靠近Loki，omega的信息素依旧诱人犯罪，“算哪门子的好人？”

“姑娘们说的，她们在跟着别人的时候见过你，都很喜欢你。”Loki隐去了些低俗的话，例如她们愿意免费为Thor·laufeyson岔开大腿，甚至倒贴些钱，“可惜你从来不去妓院。”

“可惜？除非我能早点见到你。”Thor低沉地笑，连带着床铺也震了一下，“那你呢，你喜欢我吗？”

他又吓到了这只野兔，好在Loki这次红的是面颊而非眼眶。

“我不知道…”Loki的眼神飘到了别的地方，声音依旧沙哑，“我不喜欢那些来妓院的alpha，他们都很丑。”

名姝恶狠狠地咬着“丑”这个字，大概是教养允许他说出的最恶毒的字眼。

“丑？”Thor的心脏跳动起来，温暖的，毛绒绒地在胸膛里翻滚。

“他们衣冠楚楚地走下马车，一踏进妓院就嘴脸恶心。”Loki吸了吸鼻子，最终总结了一下颠三倒四的回答，“丑陋的alpha脑子里只有欲望。”

强者为欲望对omega施加暴力，权贵为欲望压榨着omega的价值……

Loki的母亲是死于霍乱的妓女，他本身就是欲望的受害者。

“丑陋的不是欲望，是人心。”Thor忍不住亲了亲omega的鼻尖，野兔竖着耳朵眯起了眼睛，“我证明给你看，好么？”

alpha再一次逼近到安全线内，但还在执拗温柔地等待应允。

Loki碰了碰Thor粗砺的胡茬，极轻极慢地说，好。

吻再一次落了下来，Thor虔诚地隔着丝绸抚摸omega的身体，名姝连喘息都矜持而轻微，拢着他的金发将脆弱的脖颈送到alpha唇边。

“分开腿，Loki。”Thor托着青年瘦薄的腰贴近他，身下的人又开始颤抖了，但依旧温顺地搂着他的脖颈。

alpha隔着底裤揉湿了名姝的私处，omega的雌穴细窄得几乎摸不到，Thor无法不去遐想那里青涩紧致的滋味。

“laufeyson……”Loki小声地叫他，被含住了嘴唇吮吻。

“叫我Thor。”alpha撤开了手，沉下腰杆贴合了青年柔软湿润的缝隙，勃起热硬的性器蠢蠢欲动地想要突破那层薄薄的布料。

“Thor…唔！”Loki的尾音一下子变了调，alpha顶着他动了起来，隔着底裤研磨omega的阴蒂和雌穴，重而硬地把他撞得摇摇晃晃。

“再叫。”“Tho…哈呃，Thor……”

Loki细哑的呻吟崩断了最后一根弦，Thor揉捏着omega挺翘的臀肉挺动腰杆，力道大得仿佛要顶破布料撞进Loki的身体里，背德乱伦的快感让两人颤抖着缠绵。

alpha的信息素肆意流窜，让他的野兔湿成了一条淫荡的小蛇。Loki缠着Thor的腰杆头晕目眩地呜咽，他想要更多，他们都想要和对方水乳交融，在这初夏的雷雨中犯下通奸之罪。

Thor的胸膛蹭过omega的小腹，咬着Loki大腿内侧的软肉吮吸，他把青年抱到身上揉搓挑逗，问美丽的名姝学了哪些侍弄alpha的本事，哄着omega骑在自己的腹肌上蹭到高潮。

“我丑么？”Thor喘息着停了下来，Loki温顺地抱着他的腰，两人的下身粘腻地贴在一起，小腿和脚丫亲昵地在被子下互相磨蹭。

“你像黄金一样好看。”Loki困顿地眯着眼，alpha暖烘烘的体温让他格外疲倦。金钱是风尘俗世中唯一可靠的东西，他说得颠三倒四，但Thor会听懂的。

一段隐秘的情事在这座阴冷的古宅中滋生蔓延，Loki依旧在壁炉旁为laufey读着诗句，在合起书经过长廊时被他的继子摁在墙上拥吻，绵长的呼吸因为极度的压抑和渴望而颤抖。

Thor总是突然出现，带着南方潮湿的植株清香，或北方猎猎风沙席卷的辛辣。Loki从来不问他又去了哪里，只是用等待中积攒的热情燃烧着alpha，在人前依旧疏离地叫他“laufeyson先生”。

那次他们差点就越过了底线，Thor喝得烂醉如泥，闯进继母的卧室压着他撕烂了睡袍，嗓音粗哑地逼问Loki为什么还是要嫁给laufey。

“我能怎么办？！我是被他买下来的！”Loki的腿被用力掰开，他绝望地推搡拍打着alpha壮硕的肩胛和胳膊，“我能逃到哪里去？Thor！我问你啊！”

为什么，你为什么不救我。

“不唔…求你！哈啊……”Loki的身体被alpha用手指插入，痉挛推拒的雌穴干涩地收缩，Thor暗蓝的眼睛混沌地盯着他，仿佛听不见omega颤抖的哀求和呜咽。

Loki在阴茎抵上穴口时尖叫了起来，疯了般撕咬着alpha的肩膀，他踢蹬着身上的暴徒，把一切能抓到的东西砸向Thor，但肉刃的顶端还是挤进了omega的身体里。

野兽掌下的野兔渐渐放弃了挣扎，无力垂下的胳膊扫落了床边的鼻烟壶。

玻璃碎裂的刺耳巨响终于唤醒了Thor，alpha被酒精腐蚀的理智重新回归，毛骨悚然地看着自己犯下的罪孽。

“God damn…抱歉Loki，我真是个畜生！”Thor脸色苍白地把omega抱进怀里，搓揉着Loki被自己捏出青紫淤青的肩膀，语无伦次地道歉，“原谅我Loki…我会赎罪的，求你看看我，睁开眼睛，看看我Loki……”

他差点…不，他几乎、已经…强暴了Loki，他的野兔，他的继母。

听到异响的管家看见了床上暧昧纠缠的人影，悄无声息地替他们掩上门离开。

这个古老的家族里有太多肮脏龌龊的秘史，laufey已经油尽灯枯，正值壮年的继承人与美丽的名姝继母偷情，似乎还算不上荒诞离谱。

Thor依旧在道歉，Loki觉得很疼，不仅是私处，身体从里到外的每一寸都在皲裂腐烂。

“你真丑。”他说，“你和他们一样丑陋。”

既然还是被欲望奴役着堕落，为什么不一开始就露出你的嘴脸？

Thor的心脏被血淋淋地挖空了一块，他从这座坟墓般的古宅中落荒而逃，再也没有回来。

管家是唯一认真对待这场婚礼的人，他捧来了那件浮夸的衣裙，说laufey希望您在新婚之夜穿着它。

Loki点点头，在镜子前慢慢勒紧束腰，他比来时又瘦了一圈，男性骨架让omega的腰显得格外细薄，形成了病态异样的美感。

固定裙撑，挽起黑发，用脂粉柔和深刻立体的五官……这些事Loki做了无数次，在每一个即将被展示估价的夜晚，他被培养成了最昂贵的名姝，病死的母亲在梦里望着他流泪。

他们都无力抗争。

青年艰难地弯腰穿上高跟细靴，他的脚曾经被这种鞋子磨得血肉模糊，后来连一丝伤疤都没有留下。

Thor在城郊的庄园被钟声惊醒，他一夜夜地梦见Loki，梦见撞进怀里的漂亮野兔，梦见在自己身下迷离绽放的名姝，梦见在走廊尽头缠绵偷情的继母……

Thor突然起身冲进雨幕，跨上马匹向伦敦城中的古宅飞驰。

他不想姓laufeyson，他不想老死在那间书房，他不想……他不想让Loki成为自己的继母，哪怕全世界都默许了这场背德的狂欢。

十年，二十年，他们被困在这座暗欲横流的城市，困在那栋被诅咒的古宅，互相怨怼着纠缠不休……

骑士像雷电般劈开浓重的夜色，奔向贫瘠而疯魔的未来。

Thor终于明白了何为名姝，Loki征服了骄傲风流的laufeyson，让他甘愿隐姓埋名，哪怕流离失所，哪怕从贵族变成贱民……

只要能独占他，让他成为Thor一人的野兔，而不是昂贵薄命的倾城名姝。

laufey今晚的精神格外充沛，也许是吃了什么东西，面色红润地捧着珠宝戴上Loki的脖颈。

真漂亮。Loki看着镜子里完美无瑕的人偶，再昂贵的珠宝也比不过这双眼睛，但也不过如此。

马蹄声踏破街头摇晃的灯光，更夫懒散地看着飞驰而过的骑士，翻着白眼啐了口唾沫。

laufey牵着他美艳明丽的新婚妻子走向床铺，脸上浮动着气血翻涌的晕红，仿佛已经醉进了温柔乡。

青年凄厉的惨叫撕裂了雨幕。

Thor知道自己来晚了，他看见管家面色凝重地站在前厅，拎着药箱的医生看见神色阴翳的alpha时险些跌跤，唯唯诺诺地拿着诊金告辞。

“怎么回事？”Thor的声音支离破碎，从喉咙里奄奄一息地挤出来，“谁病了？”

无数血腥恐怖的猜想冒了出来，Thor甚至不敢直接走进那间卧室，唯恐看见Loki……不，他不会的……

“laufey过世了。”管家说，“他年纪很大了，硬要服药…提神，直接闭气昏厥过去，医生赶到前就走了。”

“请节哀，laufeyson先生。”

Thor瞪着管家，仿佛他在说什么惊天笑话。alpha走过去碰了碰父亲僵冷的身体，老贵族脸上还带着喜气洋洋的神色。

咎由自取。

Thor的脑子里突然大逆不道地蹦出了这个词。laufey的身体一直不好，父子间感情稀薄，他只吩咐管家拦着laufey不要酗酒纵欲，但也明白这老家伙谁的话也不会听。

他终于是最后一个laufeyson了。

Thor迷茫地四下看了看，他不想一个人，他得把自己的野兔找回来。

Loki像被丢弃的玩偶般蜷缩在自己房间的角落，脸上脱落的妆粉让omega看起来像一件积灰的瓷器。

“他上一秒还好好的，真的。”Loki颠三倒四地重复这几句话，从管家询问他开始，见到人就再说一遍，“我看得出他已经没几天了，但没想到这么快……”

“我知道，总有这一天的。”Thor抱了抱他，巨大的裙摆几乎把Loki淹没了，“起来吧，地上凉。”

“这儿挺好。”omega皱着眉缩回了手，他本来就该呆在角落，脏兮兮地被人捡走或丢掉。

“那我陪你一起。”Thor也坐了下来，布料昂贵的骑装先是被雨淋湿，现在又蹭上灰尘，糟蹋得无可救药。

“你不能这样，你是laufeyson。”Loki徒劳地替他拎了拎衣摆，回想着那句话慢吞吞地重复，“你不能呆在地上，这也很无礼。”

时光猛地回到了那夜闷热的雷雨，于是他们万劫不复地纠缠一生。

Thor鼻尖发酸地吻了上去，研磨着omega冰凉的嘴唇，把酸涩的口红舔舐殆尽。

“我爱你，Loki，我爱你……”年轻的贵族一败涂地，跪在尘埃中向名姝告白，“我们走吧…去哪里都好，我不当laufeyson了，我们永远都在一起，好么？”

“你要和我私奔？！”Loki吓了一跳，“你发什么疯？我就是个妓……唔嗯！”

“你愿意吗？回答我Loki。”Thor把人揉进怀里胡乱地索吻，把Loki的嘴角和下巴上都吮得通红，“你不爱我吗？你愿不愿意跟我走？”

我怎么可能不爱你，你可是比黄金还要好看的alpha。

“我很贵，”Loki笑了起来，抱着Thor吸了吸鼻子，“我可是伦敦最美的名姝。”

“贵到我倾家荡产都付不起吗？”Thor蹭了蹭野兔通红的鼻尖，毫不费力地连着沉重的裙摆一块抱起了Loki。

“你已经付给我了，”Loki眯着眼亲吻迷倒了伦敦所有交际花的alpha，“我是你的了。”

一颗真心，是名姝收到过最珍贵的珠宝。

他们粘腻地抱在一起接吻，Thor解不开裙子上乱七八糟的绑带，被Loki喘着气嘲笑。

“难怪你不去妓院，”眯着绿眼睛使坏的omega更像一只小狐狸，蓬松的尾巴挠着Thor的心尖，“姑娘们要是知道英俊的laufeyson连裙子都不会脱，估计会笑得连扇子都拿不住。”

“我会让你自己脱下裙子。”alpha把omega修长的大腿扛到了肩上，Loki撑起上半身，被掀起的裙摆挡住了视线，让他不安地蜷缩起脚趾。

“Thor……啊嗯！你干什…唔呃…”alpha灵活的舌尖突然溜进了雌穴，勾舔着嫩肉灵活地挑逗捉弄。Loki叫了一声，被汹涌而快感没顶吞噬，后仰着修长的脖颈喘息呻吟。

沉迷裙下风光的alpha显然逗留了太久，Thor让omega前后都高潮了一次，才松开被他捏红的腿根，吻着被欺负过头的恋人轻笑。

“我喜欢你的味道，”Loki晕晕乎乎地勾着Thor的脖颈，alpha沙哑的呢喃让他耳根发热，“像裹着蜂蜜砂糖的修女果，既甜蜜又浪荡……”

“闭嘴，”Loki被腰封勒得喘不过气，胸脯上的大片嫩肉被领口勒得鼓起，“你说再多也脱不了裙……啊！”

alpha捏着鲸骨撑架的腰封边缘一拽，用蛮力撕开了层层包裹的裙子，连硬质的裙撑都被拽成了两瓣，累赘的布料全部被Thor踹下了床。

“满意了？”Loki就像被剥光皮的果肉，瞪着绿眼睛谴责粗暴的alpha。Thor低头顺着他平直的锁骨吻下去，吮着omega敏感的乳尖摸进了湿润的臀缝。

Loki被进入时疼得发抖，他的甬道格外狭小，穴口被alpha的性器撑到红肿透明，Thor才勉强挤进了一小半。

“别紧张，叫出来……”alpha憋得满头大汗，Loki从小被软鞭抽得格外能吃苦，硬是一声不吭地撑到现在，“你要是真被哪个混账欺负，岂不是命都没了？”

“唔！妈妈说我…啊呃！这样、嗯……特别值钱…”Loki终于忍不住开始小口小口地抽气，抓着Thor的胳膊抖成了一团，他庆幸自己的alpha足够耐心温柔，哪怕下身依旧像被劈裂般剧痛。

“你不就是那个混账……”alpha慢慢动了起来，碾过最深处后退出，揉着omega紧绷的腰窝再次深入，直到Loki鼻音绵软地哼哼，歪着脑袋抱紧了Thor小声地让他快一些。

alpha的动作越来越重，撞得Loki整个腰腹都痉挛着抽动，连沉重的床架都微微晃动起来，青金色的纱幔像极光般流淌出幻丽的波纹。

“我梦见过你很多次，”Thor喘息着在omega的怀里高潮，Loki总是揉着他的金发眯着眼笑，疼了也笑，“梦里的你总是在哭，而我是个十足的混蛋。”

“哭太多次就没用了，”Loki撑着alpha的胸口骑了上来，柔韧灵活地摆动着腰杆，Thor低喘着捏住了他的大腿，“妈妈说哭多了眼睛会变丑，总是打到我不敢哭为止。”

“别叫那种人妈妈，”Thor轻叹着抚摸omega年轻饱满的面颊，Loki骑乘的动作很熟练，这是妓院训练处子的“功课”之一，“慢点…别弄伤自己。”

“不疼。”Loki趴在Thor的胸口吻他，喉咙里发出小动物撒娇般的呼噜声，“你不舒服吗？”

“你做得棒极了，宝贝……”Loki含着肉刃摇晃紧窄的翘臀，歪着脑袋观察Thor的反应，被铺天盖地的吻夺取了呼吸，“我想让你也享受这些。”

他的名姝天真而放浪，拥有青涩的身体和诱人的情调，Thor却无端地只是心疼。

“我喜欢让你舒服。”Loki被恋人搂得动弹不得，被撑满的雌穴温顺地吮吸着alpha的阴茎，omega控制着嫩软的肉壁层层叠叠地挤压按摩，直到Thor粗喘着射在里面。

“god…你简直……”alpha头皮发麻地吻着足以取人性命的尤物，“我愿意死在你的床上，哪怕就在下一秒。”

“我能把果冻和葡萄挤得稀烂，”Loki得意洋洋地翘着嘴角，圆润的指甲刮挠alpha结实的腹肌，“唔……你不标记我吗？”

“初夜就标记你？”Thor哼笑着咬了咬Loki的耳朵，“我可不想真的把你弄哭。” 

“快点，Thor。”omega背对着alpha跪趴下来，翘起光滑饱满的臀部，“我不怕疼。”

“你啊……这又不是任务。”Thor硬得生疼，按着翘起的阴茎慢慢插进了omega被自己肏开的小口里，在全部埋进时低低地呻吟了一声，捏着Loki的腰肢顶弄了起来。

Loki的身体很软，像棉花一般柔韧地包裹着Thor四处戳刺的肉刃，他的体温总是比alpha低一些，让Thor恨不得整夜都赖在omega的身体里。

“舒服吗？”Loki的呻吟越来越大，交合的地方搅出了淫靡的水声，omega扭着腰迎合alpha的肏干，在Thor问他时红着眼眶点头。

“记住你身体里的那些地方，”Thor啃咬着omega后颈的腺体，但他没有直接弄破，alpha温柔地一遍遍带着他的恋人熟悉自己的身体，“以后每一次都告诉我，这样我们都会很舒服，好吗？”

“嗯。”Loki揪着枕头尽力打开身体，他能接受尺度更大的性爱，现在反倒为了恋人的一句话而脸红，omega在妓院可见不到如此体贴温柔的嫖客，“Thor，重一点……”

“遵命，甜心。”Thor握着恋人的手十指交握，在omega甜腻沙哑的喘息中撞击着他身体里更深的缝隙，那里是真正的契合之处，会让他们孕育结晶……

Loki在接二连三的高潮中被打开了生殖腔，他哭喊着尖叫呻吟，又希望Thor能把他摁在怀里，无助地踢蹬着腿挣扎扭动，歇斯底里地折腾自己。

所有经历初夜的不安和惶恐都喷涌而出，他不再是游刃有余的名姝尤物，只是个普通而年轻的omega，会不停地焦躁哭泣，哪怕让伴侣厌烦也停不下来……

“很快就过去了，Loki…别怕，嗯？”但Thor丝毫没有厌烦，反而手足无措地安抚着omega，“很疼吗？我是不是哪里做错了，一定是太心急了……”

“动一动…哼嗯……”Loki扭过头亲了亲恋人，他被填得太满了，连小腹都鼓了起来，“是有点疼…哈啊、嗯！”

“我要标记你了，babe。”Thor在omega紧窄的生殖腔进出，腔口的肉环吮吸着alpha的顶端，催促着他成结，“我们属于彼此，Loki……”

红肿饱满的腺体像果实般被咬破，Thor莫名地想到了石榴，晶莹剔透的红色果蕊酸甜麻嘴，就像此刻在他身下彻底成熟绽放的名姝。

Loki轻叫着颤抖起来，他天生勾人的冷香掺杂了alpha强悍的标记，变成了甘甜优雅的果酒香气。

Thor托着omega几乎被阴茎顶出轮廓的小腹重而深地往Loki的身体里钻，他凭着本能开拓征服着自己的omega，这所有alpha都觊觎的尤物，他要彻底打上独属于自己的烙印。

Loki哆嗦着求饶，肉刃像蟒蛇般粗长地顶穿了他，alpha恨不得将囊袋也一起塞进来，强硬地要求omega 打开自己，吞下去，再吞一些……

“Thor！啊嗯、嗯！啊……哈唔！”Loki摇着头往前爬了一步，唾液汗水横流着一片狼藉，alpha像野兽般低吼着挺胯肏干，两眼猩红地叼着omega的后颈捏着他的腰往后撞。

Thor终于不动了，粗喘着压在omega的背上成结。Loki累得眼睛都睁不开，哼哼着被alpha不断膨胀射精的结撑鼓了小腹，连肚脐都不堪重负地凸起。

“我爱你，Loki。”Thor餍足地吻着名姝的肩头呢喃，Loki是他的了，从里到外，彻底被他占有标记。

他们会有容貌相似的孩子，像谁都会如同天使般可爱，Loki能教他们诗词歌赋，而Thor不管是男孩女孩，都会牵着最温顺的小马让他们跟着自己打猎骑射。

“我也爱你，Thor。”美丽的野兔嗅着爱人的金发，“别急着一贫如洗地浪漫私奔，我更想家财万贯地隐姓埋名。”

“不用你操心，小财迷。”Thor咬了一口恋人的鼻尖，“瘦死的骆驼比马大，我可是贵族。”

Loki懒洋洋地哇哦了一声，觉得金子依旧比头衔可靠得多。

7年后。

皮革商在南美的一批货物出了些问题，赶路时又遇上暴雨，好在附近有一座富饶的庄园，好心的老管家收留了落魄的商队。

庄园主是个高大的俊美alpha，蓄着硬朗的胡须，笑起来像雷声般轰隆隆地震响。

虎头虎脑的小少爷牵着刚学会走路的妹妹来用餐，好奇地询问走南闯北的皮革商一路上的奇闻趣事。

酒酣正饱的皮革商笑呵呵地讲了很久，庄园主总让他觉得眼熟，但这些年他结识的人太多了，直到皮革商见到了这座庄园的另一位主人。

高挑削瘦的omega脱下披风快步走进来，刚才还一副小主人模样的孩子们全都黏糊糊地缠了上去，把毛绒绒的脑袋窝在父亲怀里争宠。

皮革商摸着下巴暗自惊叹青年不同寻常的美丽，突然一个激灵，跌进了伦敦的惊艳旧梦。

“Loki！”人们总是对美人印象深刻，皮革商唐突地叫出了声，那双宝石般流光溢彩的绿眼睛望过来，验证了他心中的猜想。

在那之后，伦敦再没有任何一位名姝风头无两，浓墨重彩地匆匆来去。

“你是laufeyson，天，他们都说老宅的大火烧毁了一切……”皮革商不敢深思，这对爱侣看上去平凡而幸福，末代贵族和薄命名姝的风流韵事仿佛已是上一世的旧闻。

“我们姓odinson。”庄园主沉缓的语调打断了皮革商的思绪，管家引着omega入席，又哄小主人们坐回原位，“请喝酒，等到明日就是晴天了。”

商队休整一新后重新上路，皮革商很快将这段奇遇抛诸脑后。他想起很多年前自己坐在年轻的贵族身边，金发alpha骄傲蔑然地离席，仿佛不会为任何人动心。

后来贵族遇见一只穿着靴子逃跑的野兔，名姝收到了世间最珍贵的珠宝。


End file.
